


[Video] Охотник

by steinvor, WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Визуал M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [2]
Category: Space Adventure Cobra
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Summary: Сериал и фильм про Кобру начинается с того, что некий работник Джонсон видит сон, что он является знаменитым пиратом Коброй, сражающимся с гильдией космических пиратов и вместо правой руки у него психо-ружье.Персонаж "Кобры" вдохновлен Ж.-П. Бельмондо:
Series: Визуал M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211375
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал M-E WTF Adventure Club 2021





	[Video] Охотник

**Author's Note:**

> Сериал и фильм про Кобру начинается с того, что некий работник Джонсон видит сон, что он является знаменитым пиратом Коброй, сражающимся с гильдией космических пиратов и вместо правой руки у него психо-ружье.  
> 
> 
> Персонаж "Кобры" вдохновлен Ж.-П. Бельмондо:  
> 


End file.
